Is it any wonder why we love the N America bros
by AikoujOi
Summary: America and Canada chase each other not realizing the song had changed.


Author Notes: I got inspired to write this funny little fic by another funny Hetalia fic, .?thread=11920650#t11920650 I was listening to Deadwood Mountain by Big and Rich at the same time.

Poor, poor, pitiful Alfred. His face was currently the shade of red at the latest World meeting. England and Canada had gotten him back by putting the one song Alfred doesn't want to hear, a song called the War of 1812, on his iPod. The nations decided to just spend the meeting dancing to random songs and America had put his iPod in the iPod music box. Currently he was chasing Canada who was holding said thing.

"GIVE ME BACK MY IPOD MATT!"

"NOT A CHANCE!" America was chasing Matthew all over the place. England had stop cause he couldn't keep up with the twins. All of the other nations were either cheering for Alfred or Matthew.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT THAT...THAT UN-AMERICAN SONG ON MY IPOD!

"WELL YOU SHOULD'VE NOT REPLACE MY MAPLE SYRUP WITH KETCHUP! Alfred jumped on the table running to the other side in a chance to bring him down to the ground. He jumped and missed, Canada had backed up to the board.

"Ow,"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just STOP PLAYING THAT MUSIC!" Alfred charged at Matthew who then ran to the other side of the table, Alfred ran after him trying multiple attemps to catch Matt.

During the chaos, none of the nations noticed the song stopping and a new song started playing. The song being now Deadwood Mountain by Big and Rich. Matt just kept on running screaming, "TRY AND CATCH ME!"

I've been a rambler, all my life  
Been a bet it all gambler  
Yeah I let it all ride  
Never been afraid of losin  
Yeah there's been times I've lost it all  
But it wont really matter  
Someday when I'm gone

Some had caught the new song but wanted to see how long will it be until Matt or Alfred notice.

"WE DID NOT CRY LIKE LITTLE BABIES!" Alfred yelled, Matt was on the table now singing, "You can't catch me, you can't catch me!"

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" Alfred jumped on the table.

You can bury me on Deadwood Mountain  
By my brother Wild Bill and sister Calamity Jane  
Don't bring me no flowers  
Just a six gun smokin

Italy was getting confused, "Germany whats this song called?"

"Deadwood Mountain by Big and Rich. The song changed remeber."

"Oh."

Matt threw the iPod speakers to France who proceeded to run from Alfred.

"GET ME BACK THE SPEAKERS YOU PERVERT!"

France was holding the speakers above his head.

"Here catch Canada!" France yelled throwing the thing to Matt. The chasing started once again.

Put me eight feet down  
When you bury me  
Put me eight feet down  
When you bury me

Canada proceed to turn the volume to full blast. Every nation can hear the lyrics clearly now.

When your heart runs deeper  
Then a ghost town gold mine  
You just know your bound to find that motherload  
You'll spend your last heartbeat chasing after rainbows  
No there's no place you won't go  
To win one more time

All of them were watching Canada who stopped, "Wait a minute this isn't...oof," Canada was knocked down to the ground by America. The speakers knocked out but the song still playing. All of the nations still silent.

"Wait a min, this is Deadwood Mountain, not whatever that was."

"War of 1812," Canada corrected.

"Don't tell me," America's face going to a shade a purple.

"That we've been..." Canada continued, face the same color as America.

"Chasing each other not noticing the song has changed? Yep you were." England said, looking at the fallen North American twins. They both felt embarrassed and silly because they didn't noticed the song had changed.

You can bury me on Deadwood Mountain  
By my brother Wild Bill and sister Calamity Jane  
Don't bring me no flowers  
Just a six gun smokin  
Put me eight feet down  
When you bury me  
Put me eight feet down  
When you bury me

The song kept playing as Canada got the speaker and gave Alfred back his iPod as they both quietly left the building.

"So you like Big and Rich huh?" Canada asked in the hall.

"Yep."

"I do too."

And cover me a little extra deep  
Cause that's the only way  
I'm ever gonna rest in peace

You can bury me on Deadwood Mountain  
By my brother Wild Bill and sister Calamity Jane  
Don't bring me no flowers  
Just a six gun smokin  
Put me eight feet down  
When you bury me  
Put me eight feet down  
When you bury me


End file.
